


Sunshine and Darkness

by hansoloben



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoloben/pseuds/hansoloben
Summary: Rey Kenobi is a Graphic Design student, she is a cheerful and lovable girl who has many friends. One day, she accidentally made a mistake with a quiet and cold-hearted boy named Kylo Ren who everyone avoids with and don't want to mess with him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time to write Reylo fanfiction in English. Usually, I write fanfiction in my own language but this time, I want to get out of my comfort zone and tried to write this in English! Please kindly understand that English is not my native language, so if there is a wrong grammar, I really apologize for my mistake XD. Once again, thank you for reading my fanfiction! Enjoy!

# Chapter 1 : Big Mistake

### 

"How boring is this damn class" Rey mumbled, watching her lecturer taught to the students with a soft voice in Rey's class with an annoying feeling.

She always hates her lecturer when it comes to English lessons because she didn't like the way of his teaching. For her, her lecturer is like a snail who is forced to teach.

Rey always checked on the clock in her classroom to make sure when this boring subject will be over. It shows 11.55 and the class still hasn't over yet because the class will be over at 12 AM. But Rey was so excited knowing that the class will be over soon.

She checked on her right side, Rose was so focused on what her lecturer was taught and on the left side, she also saw Finn slept in the class. She smirked and chuckled a bit to saw how Finn slept. And on Finn's left side which is Poe, he seems to be writing something that Rey didn't know. She assumed maybe Poe was drawing or wrote what the lecturer taught. Sometimes Poe is diligent and also lazy. It depends on his mood actually.

5 minutes later...

"Alright students, our lesson is over, don't forget to do your homework and must collect to me by my email okay? We'll meet again next week. Thank you, students" said her lecturer and he left the class with his bag. Rey smiled happily when she saw her lecturer left. She saw Finn already woke up on his dream then Rose and Poe were tidy things up on their table and put on their bag and so as Rey did the same thing as them.

"Oh my God, how long I've slept?" Finn asked with confused and rubbed his eyes. "More than you can imagine," Poe said when he put his pencil case to his bag. His eyebrows down and still in confusion, "Well tell me, Poe, did Mr. Hutt saw me when I slept?"

"Uhm... I don't think so, look, we sit on the back and he doesn't know you sleep during the class so just get over it," Poe answered in a slightly firm voice.

"Why are you being a bit more assertive?" Finn replies with a feeling of annoyance towards Finn.

"Okay, guys! Let's get over this shit debate, I'm so hungry right now, can we go to the canteen now?" Rey interrupted their little debate and already tired and annoyed because they were debating trivial things that should not be debated.

"I agree with Rey, come on let's go to the canteen" Rose agreed with what Rey said, Finn and Poe stared at each other with a disdain look and they were started to leave the class and go to the canteen. When they arrived at the canteen, they searched the table that still empty, fit for four of them. "Guys! I found one!" Rose pointed the table that still empty and also there are only four chairs so they were lucky to have that table. Rey, Finn, and Poe smiled and they rushed to go to the table before everyone tried to get their table.

Finally, they got their table and put their bags underneath their chairs. "So" Finn begins, "Who wants to buy the food first?" Finn asked them, Rey and Rose pointed their hands above. "Please I want to buy the food first because my stomach is jiggling right now" Rey begged.

"Okay then, I will take a guard on this table. You guys can buy the food first" Finn replied and Rey, Rose, and Poe started to stand up from their chairs, "Thanks Finn!" said Rey and Finn replied to her with a smile.

When the three of them looked for the food what they will be going to eat, Poe already figured it out what he wanted, "Hey, I want to go buy mac and cheese, have you already make up your mind?"

Rey and Rose started to wonder, "Hmm... I think I'll go with fried chicken" Rose replied. "I recently craving for Asian foods so... I'll go with the ramen" Rey pointed the Asian Food corner. "Well, okay, I think we have to separate for a while, we'll meet again on the table," Poe said to them and the girls agreed. They started to separate and go to the corner what they wanted.

Finally, Rey arrived at the Asian Foods corner and started to order her ramen. She takes out her wallet in her pocket and gives the money to the cashier. While waiting for her ramen to be served, she checked her phone to make sure if she gets a new message or not. Turns out, she got one from Rose and she started to confuse why Rose texted her and their distance is not too far. She opened her message and it said,

_"Rey, can I borrow your money about $5? I only have to pay 5 dollars to the cashier so please help me. URGENT!!"_

"Oh God, this kid" Rey mumbled and sighed. She checked on her wallet and she was lucky she had $5 at that time. When her ramen was ready to serve, she picked up her ramen and go to her table first before she gives her money to Rose with walking fast.

Her ramen was so hot, so she careful to brought her ramen but also walked with fast speed. Finally, she arrived at her table and put her ramen on the table. Poe is already returned and was eating his mac and cheese and Finn was already gone to buy his food. 

"Poe, keep my ramen, I want to go to the chicken corner," said Rey and Poe started to confuse, "Why?"

"Rose didn't have $5 and she must buy her chicken, so yeah" 

"Hmm... I see. Well go now" Poe replied and she began to run but suddenly...

"Rey! Watch out!!" Poe warned and Rey, who did not pay attention to the person in front of him, ended up accidentally bumping into the person who happened to walk past her table while that person carried his project. Rey and he were shocked, Poe also shocked when he saw Rey accidentally crashed to someone.

Rey and he looked at that person project shattered on the floor and Rey began to panic. When she saw who is the person that she accidentally crashed on, she realized that she had made a terrible mistake against the person most avoided by many people on her college, Kylo Ren.

"Oh shit. Oh no, I'm so so so sorry" Rey started to kneel down to pick up his project. Poe and the other students who were in the canteen were shocked by what they saw. Even Finn had already returned from buying a burger with Rose who carried her fried chicken and turns out Finn already lends his money to Rose because he passed the chicken corner with coincidence, were also shocked.

"Oh no, I'm fucked up, oh no what am I going to do!?" Rey mumbled with panic. Kylo just stood in front of Rey, froze what did just Rey do. He shocked. Very very shocked to his project broken and shattered on the floor by a girl that he didn't know too well.

Of course, Kylo started to angry and upset to see his project that he already made him not sleep through the entire night. "What the fuck did you just do?" Kylo said angrily.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry for accidentally broke your project, seriously! Please let me help to clean-"

"I've been working on this project for the entire night and you just ruined it! Next time, use your eyes properly!" Kylo interrupted her sentence and started to kneel down to clean his project.

Rey started to upset, hearing what Kylo said but she never give up trying to help him, "Please let me help you, I responsible for this mess. I'm terribly sorry" Rey begged and she started to help clean his project.

"No you don't have to, let me finish to clean this mess. You just make things worse!" Kylo rejected her offer and it makes Rey more guilty and upset. Rey began to stare at Poe, Finn, and Rose and also the other students in the canteen who already watched them seriously. Poe shook his head and whispered to her, "You just made a big mistake". Rey began to show her annoyed face to Poe.

After Kylo finished collect his broken project, he leaves the canteen with a devastating feeling. Rey increasingly panicked and felt uneasy with Kylo, she wanted to be responsible for her mistakes but strangely Kylo refused. "What do you just stand there being panic? Be responsible for what have you done!" Finn said to Rey firmly.

"Yeah! Then why did you have to run to reach Rose? You must be careful next time!" said Poe.

"What? Did you run? Why did you have to run?" Rose asked with confused.

"I'm afraid if you will wait a long time there and other people will protest waiting for you to pay" Rey replied with a guilty feeling.

"Oh my God, Rey, don't worry about me, Finn already lends his money to me. Now, go chase him and apologize again" said Rose.

"Okay! I will, but keep my ramen and my bag again!" Rey replied and she started to run chasing Kylo. She already got out of the canteen for searching for Kylo. She got lucky, Kylo was not far from the canteen and walking and she started to reach for him. "Kylo!" Rey screamed and Kylo started to turn his head with a cold look. He stopped walking and waiting for Rey to reach him.

"Please, Kylo, let me responsible for my mistake. You can be my instructor on how to make your project. You see, our major is not different. I'm majoring in graphic design and you're majoring in architecture. Each of us likes to design, so, please, don't add more to your own burden. I'm really sorry Kylo, this is purely my mistake" Rey said with regretfully for what have done and hoped he would accept his request.

Kylo still looks at her with a cold look but he also felt pity for her, he can feel her sincerity to help him to fix his project. In fact, he brought his project only to repeat the same project before and unfortunately, he got bad grades, so he has to do it again to redeem his mistake. He and Rey are now in a close distance and stared at each other. Then she lowered her voice, "I'll help you"

When he looks at her eyes, he saw an eye full of sincerity and desperately wanting to help him to finish his project. He already made up his mind. "Okay, you can help me"

Rey surprised and she was so happy that he finally accepted her offer. "Oh my God! Thank you! O-Okay, when will we start?" 

"Tomorrow? Do you have a class tomorrow?" Kylo asked.

"Luckily, I don't" 

Kylo nodded while holding his chin. "Well... yeah, meet me at the library tomorrow" and then Kylo leaves her without any say goodbye. He just left.

"Wait, what library? On the town or-"

"You know the answer" Kylo replied from distance and Rey just laughed with a bit of annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2 : Things You Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo begin to fix his project that already broken by Rey. Rey started to know a little bit about him.

The incident of how Rey accidentally made a terrible mistake to Kylo Ren has become everyone's talk. After Rey finished her ramen, she wanted to go to the class because she couldn't help being everyone's attention. This was the first time that became everyone's attention. She usually rare being a talk by everyone because there's nothing special with her. 

She heard what everyone thinks about Kylo. He's intimidating, quiet, cold-hearted, very picky to have friends, and also there were many rumors about him and she only remembered 2, there's a rumor that he was having a fight once with his classmate because his classmate was having a problem with him that made his temper rose. Everyone said the fight is pretty ugly and eventually his classmate didn't want to mess up with him anymore and the last one for her is ridiculous which is, rumor has it that Kylo once had kill someone. Rey thinks if Kylo ever had to kill someone, he must be in jail right now. People these days always believe in rumors, even if the rumors it doesn't make, people keep believing it, Unlike Rey, she only believed one rumor about him. She only knows that he's intimidating. That's all.


End file.
